How To Save A Life
by xErzaxKnightwalkerx
Summary: Lucy is being bullied, and her brothers havent noticed. Eventually she gets sick of the bullying and commits suicide.Rogue, her brothers best friend is distraught, and realizes he cant move on, but who says Lucy's gone forever? Rolu, with Nalu at first. Character death, dont like, dont read! I dont own the photo, c to the owner :D Please review and tell me what you think3


**How to save a life**

**Hey guys.. So I was just normally thinking, scrolling through my facebook,Listing to the Frays song, How to save a life..all of that stuff. When suddenly an idea comes into my head, and I think about this story. Im not gonna spoil it or anything..XD So..hope you enjoy :D (P.S If you think I stole this idea from anyone, I swear I didn't!) Also, if you don't like anything with death..um I think it would be best if you didn't read this… (P.P.S: Rogue isn't really a brother to them, they just have a sibling relationship,but he lives with them too as he has no where else to go.)**

Normal P.O.V

"Hey Luce! Wanna go to Yajima's restaurant?" Natsu grinned playfully.

"Sorry I got..homework to do..?" Lucy replied. "_Damn..It sounded more like a question than an answer…"_ Lucy thought

"Huh.. Alright then..Even though it's the last day…"

"Uh..yeah Lucy quickly replied.

"Oh. See you then."

"Bye, Natsu." Lucy waved as her best friend walked off.

"_If only..if only he knew…_" The blonde thought to herself.

Slowly, she took a deep breath, and headed back into the school. She walked towards the gym, and sat down on one of the benches, slowly waiting. "_Maybe..they forgot? I hope they forgot..I can't do this for much longer.."_ Lucy thought to herself.

"Ah. There you are, Heartfilia." A voice hissed. "H-hi Flare,Obra, Nullpudding,Kurohebi.." Lucy mumbled.

"Awww Cute! Your SCARED! Well shut up now and turn around." Kurohebi hissed.

Lucy quickly turned around, and felt ropes around her wrists.

"_Oh dear Mavis no..Please not hanging from the ceiling.._" Lucy thought.

She squeezed her eyes shut and felt herself in the air. Obviously, they didn't put her that high, they wanted to hurt her, but it hurt all the same. She felt the punches and slashes of knives at her skin. A single tear trickled down her face, and then Flare punched her eye. "Don't cry blondie!" She hissed.

Lucy just kept her mouth shut, and knew there was no point in putting up a fight. A while after, she felt the ropes loosen. "Get ice on that eye. And if anyone asks, just say that you fell onto a stick. Cover up tomorrow... Got it?" Kurohebi hissed quietly. Lucy nodded, and she waited until they vanished into the shadows, and ran to the infirmary. "_Thank Mavis nobody else is in here..wait who would be here anyway? It's the last day for Mavis' sake! Stupid Lucy! Stupid!_" Lucy thought.

Quickly, she bandaged up the wounds and grabbed an ice pack. She ran from the school, tears cascading down her face, her mascara smudged,

Then she realized. Her brothers. Clearly they were gonna notice.

"_Think Lucy think!_" She thought in her mind. Quicky, she grabbed her phone from her pocket, and dialled a number.

"Hello..? Who is it?"

"Lucy."

"Ahh! My dear little sister!" Sting sniggered.

"Are you home?"

"Hm? No. Me,Rufus and Laxus went to the arcade. Rogue decided to be the loner and stay home supposed to come to the arcade anyway,remember?"

"Uh..I um…Cant..."

"Why? What's wrong?" Sting asked.

"N-nothing! It's just…I have homework and I uh gotta…um gotta do that homework…! Yeah!" Lucy said a bit to fast.

"On the last day…? Are you sure..?"

"Yes?" Lucy replied to quickly.

"That sounded like more of a question then an answer. That's it, me and Laxus are coming to your school now."

"NO! NO STING DON'T! PLEASE!" Lucy screamed down the line.

"Why are you screaming?! Damn it! Laxus get to the phone Lucy doesn't want us to go to her school!"

"Please no!" Lucy wailed.

"Lucy we are coming now whether you like it or not! Got it?" Laxus said.

"…" Lucy didn't reply, because she started running.

"Blondie. You told someone?!" Flare shouted as she caught up with Lucy and grabbed Lucy's wrists.

"N-n-no! I swear I didn't!" Lucy screamed.

"Sadly we don't believe you." Kurohebi hissed.

"IM SORRY!" Lucy screamed.

"Lucy whats happening?!" Laxus,Rufus and Sting shouted down the line.

"Don't kill me..please…" Lucy sobbed at the gang who was now punching her.

**-In Laxus' car-**

"LUCY!?" WHATS HAPPENING?! ANSWER US GOD DAMN IT!" Rufus screamed

"Sting..Laxus..Rufus…I..I…" Lucy whispered down the line.'Call Ended'

"Laxus hurry up!" Sting yelled.

"IM TRYING!" Laxus roared.

**-/Normal P.O.V/With Lucy/-**

This time, they began to slice at Lucy with a new,sharper knife.

"I…didn't….tell…..anyone…"Lucy managed between gasps for air.

"We don't care! We know that someone's _COMING_ you idiot!" Nulpudding screamed.

Suddenly, a car screeched to a stop. "LUCY! HOLY SHIT!" They heard 3 screams.

"RUN!" Flare commanded.

As the group ran off, Sting,Rufus and Laxus jumped out of the car, and rushed to the bleeding teenager.

"I….told….you…..not…to….come….r-right?" Lucy panted out.

"Who did this?" Sting demanded.

Lucy just faintly smiled at her brothers, and uttered out, "I'm not gonna tell anyone..I only took the pain because they said they would go after you three and Rogue if I told anyone…I didn't want you all going through pain..so I took it."

"How long has this been going on for?" Rufus asked.

"A-about….5 years…since I was 12…"

"How could we not have noticed…?" Sting sobbed.

"It is not your fault..this is what I was trying to avoid.." Lucy sighed slowly, as she closed her eyes.

"L-Lucy?" Rufus and Sting said.

"She's just unconscious…come on let's get her to hospital." Laxus said.

"Alright.." Sting mumbled while picking Lucy up and putting her in the car.

**-Timeskip: At the hospital,1 week later-**

Lucy's eyes fluttered open, and she tried sitting up, and heard cheers around her.

"H-h-huh? Where am I?!" Lucy panicked.

"Don't worry! Your safe now!" Laxus smiled tearfully.

"Laxus..? Sting..? Rufus..? Rogue….? Natsu…? Gray….? Erza…? Levy….? Even Gajeel…?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. We waited a week for you to wake up. Stupid emergency coma.." Rufus muttered.

"W-wait! If I'm all bandaged…then that…means…..you….know..?" Lucy shrieked.

"Yes. And could you possibly enlighten us as to _who _did this?" Sting asked.

"Uhm..I…..Uh..Oh look! It's night time! Gotta sleep! Night!" Lucy quickly said as she ducked under the covers.

"No. We want _answers _Lucy." Rogue said tugging at her covers.

"No!" Lucy screamed, making her brother wince.

"Why not?"

"They…they'll kill me.." Lucy mumbled.

"Well for now on one of us will pick you up after school. _Every Day_." Sting announced.

"It can be random or you can choose. We won't complain, as long as we know your safe." Laxus said.

"Soooo?" All of her brothers except Rogue asked.

"…."

"How about rock paper scissors?"

"YEAH!"

"…Bakas. How about, you write your names on a paper, put them in a box, shuffle them, and Lucy picks one." Erza said.

"…That might work."

They all wrote their names down, and put it in a hat as they had no box.

"Well Lucy? Who'd you get?" Rufus asked.

"Rogue"

"Ok. ROGUE IF YOU DON'T PICK HER UP A SINGLE DAY YOUR DEAD!" Sting yelled

"Don't mess about death" Laxus hissed

"Im sowwy Laxus!" Sting whispered.

**-2 Hours Later-**

After a few hours, a nurse came in.

"Im sorry, but visiting time is over." A nurse said.

"Bye Luce!" "See ya tomorrow sis!" "Bye Lucy!" "I'll visit tomorrow! I'll bring some ice!"

"Bye guys." Lucy said while smiling.

As they all left, Lucy sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"They will kill me if I tell them who done it.." Lucy sighed.

"That we will."

"What?!"

"It's just me blondie, yeesh!"

"O-oh..Flare..wait why are you here?"

"Because. We wanted to give a little..'gift'" Kurohebi smiled as he popped out of nowhere.

Lucy just lay there as they began beating her…again.

They cut deeper wounds this time.

"_I can't take much of this anymore..I just….I just can't.._" Lucy thought to herself.

Around one hour later of beating, they left Lucy alone, but nobody came to check on her because they all thought she was asleep.

**-Timeskip:Morning, Rogue's P.O.V-**

"So..are we going to visit Lucy?" Sting asked,

"We should ask Natsu. He _is _her boyfriend." Rufus replied.

"Alright, I'll call him." Laxus said.

"Hey,Natsu?"

"_Hmmm? Laxus? What is it?"_

"Wanna come visit Lucy?"

"_Im already on my way, Im around the corner from your street."_

"Oh? Okay then me and the guys will follow."

"_Right!_"

"Call Ended"

"Alright guys, go get in the car. Rogue your driving today. I drove yesterday." Laxus said.

"Mhm." I replied.

As we got into the car, we saw Natsu in his car with Gajeel,Erza,Levy and Gray pull up in front of us, and we began driving to the hospital.

"A-are you here to visit Miss Lucy?" A nurse asked as she bit her lip.

"Yes, why?" Laxus asked.

"U-uh it would be better if you saw yourself…"

"..Im worried now." I said.

"Me too." The others agreed

We walked into Lucy's room..to find even more wounds with a knife stuck in her hand.

….1…2….3….."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" We all screamed.

Levy and Natsu fainted, and tears poured down the rest of our faces.

**-Normal P.O.V-**

"W-wh-what..?" Sting whispered.

"Why…why is there…." Laxus sobbed.

"She's under a coma for the rest of the summer..she needs that time to heal and we will have guards in her room…" A doctor explained.

"Why is the knife still there?"

"What knife..? Oh..wait what that wasn't there earlier…either were all these cuts. None of them were there 5 minutes ago.."

"H-huh?" Erza asked.

"They aren't leaving her alone….we need to enter her memory to see who did this. One of you can enter with us too…"

"I will." Rogue said,

"R-Rogue are you sure? Yo-You'll be scarred f-f-for l-li-life" Rufus stuttered.

"I want to see who did this to my sister." Rogue said firmly.

"Alright. Could everyone except this young man leave?"

"Yes, sir." Laxus said as he dragged Natsu and Levy out, the others in toll.

"Put this helmet on, please."

"Ok." Rogue replied.

After a few minutes of setting up, they were in Lucy's mind, and they were in her memory.

"Do you recognize them?" The doctor asked Rogue.

"Y-yes..Flare Corona,Nulpudding,Kurohebi..they were my friends…" He whispered.

"We can file charges…"

"I-I don't care, as long as Lucy is safe.." Rogue said.

"Alright, you've suffered enough, just say: Exit barrier" The doctor said

"Exit Barrier" Rogue mumbled.

As he came back to normal, he felt numb in shock.

His old friends. Did that to his sister/friend. And worse, _he didn't notice. He failed to protect her._

Rogue stumbled out of the room, and walked up to Laxus.

"W-well?" Rufus asked.

"F-Flare..K-Kurohebi…N-Nulpudding.." Was all Rogue could whisper.

"Im filing a report." Rufus said.

He took out his phone, and dialled 911,

"_Hello, 911 How may we assist you?"_

"Miss, my sister has been getting bullied and attacked with knifes for 5 years..and we know who did it, now."

"_Whats your sisters name?"_

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"_What are her attackers names?"_

"Flare Corona,Kurohebi and Nulpudding…"

"_Thank you sir, we will arrest them as soon as possible."_

"**Call Ended**"


End file.
